


The Mechanical Gift

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mako definitely should have a bike, Ryuji is a Dork, Small, and a hopeless romantic, i love them your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Ryuji surprises Makoto with a gift while she’s leaving school
Relationships: Niijima Makoto & Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	The Mechanical Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailordragoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailordragoon/gifts).



Makoto wasn’t sure if she should be upset, or happy at the sight of her boyfriend. Right now she’d settle for exasperated as she walked towards the blonde currently leaning back on a dark blue motorcycle with yellow accents as students circled around the school gate. Stomping towards him, her boots echoing in her ears as he caught sight of her and grinned.

“Ryuji, where did you find a motorcycle!?” While she hadn’t expected him to falter at her stern tone the way his grin widened, and his eyes lit up in a way that always set off the butterflies in her stomach was certainly unexpected.

“Awh come on Makoto not even a “hey how are you?” Just asking where I got your new ride!” the grin on his face fell in a small pout before lighting up once more.

Red eyes blinked as a baffled expression took its place on her usually stern visage. “What do you mean “my ride?” How did you get this?  _ Why  _ get this?” Shock tore through her as happiness and worry sent shivers down her spine. She really hoped he didn’t spend his food budget on her again.

Red eyes took in the way his left leg bounced, and his hand rubbed the scruff of his neck. “I uh well I know how much you missed your uh last one, and my mom had this one at our place. I knew our first year together was coming soon, so I spent a couple weeks. Maybefixingitup” Ryuji said the mumbled the last part as his face took on a healthy red, and Makoto’s heartbeat pounded in her ears. 

Honestly she couldn’t believe this wonderful man at times. He could be so crass, bull headed and stubborn, and other times be the nicest and sincerest person she’d ever met. Taking his hand in hers she placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Thank you, Ryuji, this is one of the nicest things I’ve ever gotten.” Climbing onto the seat the butterflies in her stomach fluttered as he climbed on behind her, his strong arms wrapped around her, and with a grin of excitement she started the bike.


End file.
